


Whiskers’ Whisper

by jyaniseos



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Animals, Cats, Depression, Fluff, Loona is this but they’re only mentioned once or twice, M/M, Mentions of Suicide, Slow Burn, cursing, idk what im doing tbh, mainly vivi to be honest, the china line thrive in this, thisll be all over the place, yuta talks shit about animals too much in this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-06 13:44:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jyaniseos/pseuds/jyaniseos
Summary: Nakamoto Yuta hates animals with a passion, but he doesn’t a mind a little cat fur if he gets to be around the cute Chinese boy around the corner.





	1. Chapter 1

~~~~~~~~**Nakamoto Yuta hates animals.** ~~~~It was one of the first things he mentioned when he met new people. Of course, majority of people questioned his usage of the word _hate_ but he wasn’t joking. He’d use the example of running over squirrel after waiting five minutes for it to move, had Ten not been in the car with him he’d waste no time flooring it. Of course he didn’t actually run it over, he could’ve if he really wanted to, but not many people would want to be around him knowing he was running over animals. It genuinely wasn’t that bad, considering he didn’t run into animals very often. None of his friends had pets either. 

 

   Yuta and his gang, as he refers to them, hadn’t done anything all week. The weatheir forecast had called for torrential downpours all week and boy, were they not kidding. They all cooped at Johnny’s house, since his was the largest of all of theirs and they haven’t seen outside in almost a week. They’d take their chances and go outside in the nearly flooded streets since at this hour, the sky was blue but cloudy.  He notices Taeyong’s glance at him as his lips curl up. 

 

   “Yuta no, i–” 

 

    “I think we should go outside. We haven’t seen daylight in  _weeks!_ _”_ Yuta proposes to his friends sprawled around the couch. He stretches softly then scans the group with an expectant smile on his face. 

 

   “Yuta, it’s about to rain again. The sky is grey.” Taeyong attempts to reason but Ten is already peeking out the window. He internally groans.

 

    “It’s pretty sunny out there…” Ten looks back, “but the roads are packed with water.”

 

    “A little water never hurt anyone. We can all swim! Besides if the flooding was that bad, we would’ve gotten advisories  _which we haven’t_ so I say en garde!” He punches the air and his gaze follows his fist, for the dramatic effect. The disappointment lingers in the room with the silence then they all disperse outside. Yuta grins to himself, sticking his tongue out to an annoyed Taeyong who slumps behind the group.

 

   Without any shoes or without changing their clothes, they jump into muddy puddles on the front yard or even into the street. Yuta is happy, glad the rain decided to not be consistent for once. He enjoys being outside a lot, so the hell he went through being cooped indoors for nearly a whole week is unimaginable. He catches a glimpse of Taeyojg carrying out the towels and sitting on the porch. 

 

   “Yongie! Come on! You need sunlight!” Yuta cheers but the older persists on staying on dry ground. Jaehyun joins in persuading him, yet the older just crosses his arms and shakes his head. Yuta walks closer to him. “I won’t get on my knees, don’t look at me like that.”

 

   Taeyong rolls his eyes, “I’m not gonna get out there, don’t look at _me_ like that.”

 

   “Tae!!” 

 

   “It’s starting to rain, Yuta.” Taeyong pints behind them. It’s in fact drizzling yet Ten, Johnny, and Jaehyun continue to fool around, nearly soaked. “No.”

 

   “Johnny! I hear a cat!” Ten’s shrill voice screams as the taller picks him up and drops him _softly_ onto a puddle of rushing water. They all stop to hear for the nose, except Yuta. Despite the fact he tries to ignore it, he does hear the faint meowing. He watches Ten run to a tree on the other side of the street, which had fallen over on the empty house due to a particularly strange storm earlier that week. He crouches down low and makes soft chipping sounds, “He’s stuck!” 

   

   “So?” 

 

   “Help me get him out! One of you!” He dives  to grab the cat by the paws. “Lift this up! Now!” Ten sounds frantic as the rain suddenly begins to pour, going sideways. 

 

   Taeyong jumps out and rushes past Yuta, bumping his shoulder. He disappears like the rest, for what feels like an eternity. As if it was years, he watches as his friends coddle the kitten, emerging from the white wall of rain. Yuta rushes inside, not even wanting to be near the animal. Lord knows how long they’ll keep the thing inside the house, and Yuta wasn’t gonna be able to drive himself home in the weather. It’s the past all over again. 

 

   “Yuta! Yuta!” Taeyong calls for him. Yuta stands impatiently at the end of the hallway. Taeyong leaves tiny puddles of water on the white tile behind him. “We’re sorry but you know we can’t leave the poor thing outside.”

 

   “I don’t care. Do what you want.” Yuta’s time is dry and rough, almost what sandpaper would sound like if it had a voice. He goes inside his room, shutting the door hard. It wasn’t on purpose but he could care less about opening it up again, saying sorry, and closing it softer like he usually does. He plops on his bed, starfish and stares up at the ceiling. Lord only know how long that thing will stay here, how long they’ll all be couped up in this house. He’s always enjoyed being at Johnny’s house, it was big, packed with movies and gaming devices, and  importantly, free food, but all those feelings vanished as he realizes there’s an animal that could wander right by him.

   

   He shivers at the thought of the touching it. He just wants to go home. He _needs_ to go home. Home. Dry. His throat, it’s dry. What he needs _right now_ is water. He doesn’t want to leave the room and go downstairs, no, he can’t. He won’t. His throat gets drier and tighter as the minutes pass, and the meowing gets louder. How is he even hearing it so clearly? Yuta decides upon himself to go outside of the room, traversing slowly and carefully down the stairs.

 

   The sight of his friends coddling the cat makes him bitter, just a little. It’s covered in black towels and they’re harassing the poor thing with the hairdryer to warm it up. _Selfless bastards._ Yuta scoffs and hurried into the kitchen to get a cold water bottle. The water feels cool going down his throat, immediately clearing it up and calming him down. _He’s okay. He’s okay._ His feet are wet and bare, yet a soft dry thing touches them. _He’s okay. He’s okay_. Yuta looks down and the cat is nuzzling his feet. He’s not okay. He screams and forces his foot out, pushing the cat back a bit of an distance.

 

   Ten attends to the cat while Johnny tries to calm Yuta down. “This shit is unreal.” He mutters. 

 

   “Maybe he likes you.” Ten tries to reason, cuddling the cat and looking at Yuta with a pout. He lets the cat on the floor, to which it crawls right back to Yuta’s feet. “Yuta, who knows when the rain will let up.” 

 

   “Get that shit away from me!” He growls while jumping onto the counter. The cat stands on its hind legs, using its paw to balance itself. It meows at Yuta repeatedly. “I’m going to fucking _cry!_ Please please! Get it away from me!” Yuta holds Johnny and hides his face in his neck. 

 

   “Fine.” Ten says, shuffling a bit. Yuta hopes he was taking the cat off the floor. “Now get off of Johnny.” Yuta doesn’t think twice to remove himself from Johnny. He looks at Ten, who has a gentle scowl on his face. He leaves the kitchen. 

 

   “Are you good?” Jaehyun chuckles.

 

   “What the fuck does it look like? We got a mini tiger in the the damn house and now I’m on the counter, _do I look good to you?_ ” Yuta snarls through his teeth. 

 

   “Good point.”

 

    “I just want to go home. Deadass.”

 

 


	2. two.

 

 

    **Somehow,** the cat grew on Yuta.  _Wait._ _Yuta_ grew on the  _cat._ He wasn’t sure how he did it, he’s kept his distance and even _out of instinct_ kicked it across the kitchen. Yet the cat insisted on being around Yuta, especially since the others had stopped trying to hold it and letting it run free. It ran free to Yuta. The cat was reasonably small, probably not any older than a year old, but it was large to get up the stairs. Not without struggle, but Yuta wasn’t safe. He was close to ripping his hair out, frustration rippling through him everything he would put his phone down and the animal would be staring at him with those eyes of theirs.

 

   The rain was letting up much to Yuta’s contentment, he’d _finally_ be able to go home. This week had been eventful but these past few days have had him sitting at the window, longing for the sky to stop crying before _he starts crying._

 

   “Ten. You know we can’t keep the cat.” Yuta hears Johnny say. “It’s not ours, it’s a stray.”  

 

   “But Johnny…” Ten whines.

 

   “We can’t. I’m sorry baby, I wish we could, but you know we can’t. Our schedules don’t give us time to care for an animals.” 

 

   “Okay.” Ten drawls, cuddling his face into Johnny’s arm.

 

 ****ADVISORY****  

_All roads are cleared in he Southern Seoul Area as Tropical Storm Kenta has passed. Stay updated!_

 

  Yuta jumps up in glee and rushes to the kitchen parlor window. “Just got the all clear! This bitch is rolling out!” 

 

   “We got the all clear a while ago, your carrier just dropped service. Ours were fine.” Johnny says matter of factly but Yuta didn’t  care, he was ready to go home.

 

   “You know what? I don’t care. I’m ready to leave, my bags have been packed for a while.”   Yuta runs to the closet in the foyer, pulling out the two duffels bags of his. “Adios bitches!” He takes a step to open the door, when a certain furry animal weaves its way between his feet. It’s doing the nuzzling thing that all cats, and Ten, do. 

 

   Ten kisses Johnny’s cheek and hurries beside Yuta, slipping on a pair of slides. “I’m going with you. The cat likes you so much for some reason and the only time it lets me hold it is when you’re near. So let’s roll out!” 

 

   “Oh hell no!” 

 

   Ten swipes the keys to Yuta’s off the rack and sways off, turning back with a raised eyebrow,  “Oh hell yes.” He skips off with said cat in his right arm. Yuta looks at Johnny, to which he only shrugs. He shuts the door behind him and slumps to his car. 

 

   “You’re sitting in the back with that little shit in your arm.” Ten mocks him but obeys. Yuta sighs and places his bags in the passenger seat. He fixes his mirror and then sets on his way to his house. He wasn’t sure why Ten decided to ride along, it’s not like Yuta had any food at his house. He watches Ten fiercely through the rear view window. Ten lets the cat go out of his grip, and he stops the car. “Hold it!” He whines.

 

   Ten giggles but takes the animal. back in his hand. “Oh, it has a tag? It’s name is … Jiu Zhu. Sounds Chinese.” 

 

   “That means it has an owner.” Yuta says and Ten scoffs.

 

   “So what?”

 

    “That mean turn that shit in to its rightful owner. It’s not like Johnny’s gonna let you keep it.” Yuta sticks his tongue out as Ten glowers at him. 

 

   “Shut up! I know that…” Ten pouts and looks off into the distance. “Stop the car! There’s poster on those trees, maybe they’re for Jiu Zhu.” Yuta stops in the front of the empty park, where nearly every tree in the vicinity has a white paper on it. Ten runs back into the car, “It is! Jiu Zhu isn’t a stray!” He slides sideways in between the passenger seats, shoving the paper right before Yuta’s eyes. 

 

   “Ok ok I get it!” Yuta take the paper and reads out it. He can practically hear the desperation in the letter, which is written in Koren, Chinese, and English.

 

   “The address is pretty close to your house. We’ll pass it on the way there. Off we go!” Ten lays back dramatically, with his hand on his forehead.”

 

   “Bitch if you don’t get off my driving stick, I’m going to put _you_ in reverse!” Ten mocks him for the second time that day but obeys once again. 

 

  Five minutes later, they pull into the house’s driveway. Five minutes of incessant cooing and baby talk. Yuta could’ve squeezed the steering wheel into a flat piece of leather. They exit the car with the paper. 

 

  “Let me do the talking.” Ten whispers, then he knocks. “Is anyone home?” Yuta points at the two cars that Yuta parked behind and Ten just mumbles a gentle ‘Sorry.’

 

   The door opens to reveal two males. Their auras are completely opposite to the other, and it intrigues Yuta more than it should. One is bright, owning a warm smile, wearing a striped blue and white button up tucked into a dark blue jeans, with his arm around the other. His face is pale and his hair is messy and ruffled, he’s shaking a tiny bit and his eyes are unfocused. It hurt his heart to look but Yuta couldn’t take his eyes away. 

 

   “Yes?” 

 

    “We found your cat.” Yuta says. The boy lights up and whispers softly in the other’s ear. The boy reaches out for Jiu Zhu, and Ten moves him closer. 

 

   “Jiu Zhu. My Jiu Zhu. Jiu Zhu.” The boy mutters repeatedly, tickling the cat’s tummy. Jiu Zhu shows a quick response, melting into the boy’s touch. 

 

   “That’s wonderful! Thank you so much!”

 

   “It’s no problem. You know the weather has been crazy this week so the least we could do was take him into our care.”

 

   “You truly are wonderful! I hope he wasn’t any hassle for you guys. He tends to be clingy.” 

 

   “No problem! He likes to trail a lot behind me but it wasn’t a problem. I love animals.” Yuta spews out before he can control his tongue. Ten gives him a look but quickly moves his attention back to the cheery male. 

 

   “That’s good. Oh, my manners! My name is Huang Renjun and this is Dong Sicheng.” Renjun places a hand over his heart. “We’re forever in debt…”

 

   “I’m Yuta and his name is Ten.”

 

   “Beautiful. Say, should we exchange numbers? We can talk and set a date to go for some coffee? It’s my treat. It’s the least I could for you after what you’ve done.” 

 

   Yuta nods and hands Renjun his phone, watching him type in the digits quite fast. “Thank you.” 

 

   “Once again, you guys really saved our lives. And I mean you really saved our lives. Thank you.” Renjun tears up a little as he shakes Ten and Yuta’s hand. Yuta returns the favor and bows, as does Ten. 

 

   “You’re welcome. Talk to you later, Renjun?” 

 

   “Of course! Bye, have a splendid day!” Yuta and Ten walk off and wave back. Ten waits till the door closes to smack Yuta’s arm. 

 

   “What was that! I thought I said let me do the talking!” 

 

   “I don’t know!” 

 

    Ten rubs his temples, “You’re going crazy, _I love animals?_ Yuta, you almost ran over a squirrel!” 

 

    “Let’s just get moving, yeah? I don’t wanna  talk about it.” 

 

*******

 

  “You’re back? Where’s the cat?” Jaehyun greets the two with a visibly sleep Taeyong in his arms. 

 

   “We dropped it off to its owner.” Ten says while looking at Yuta. “Liar McMouth Pants had a nice convo with the owners.” 

 

   “What he say?” Johnny shows up with a bowl of popcorn. 

 

   “He said he loves animals.” 

 

    “Yuta, are you okay?” Johnny pressed his _greasy_ hand on Yuta’s forehead, which he quickly dodged. 

 

   He sits down with his hands folded, “I don’t know why I said it but I wasn’t just gonna say, ‘Hey we found your cat, by the way, I called him a little shit five times on the way here, bye!’ What do I look like to you? That cat means something to those people, I mean the boy almost started crying when he was thanking us and the other one…Sicheng… I just.” 

 

   “You just what?” 

 

   “Nothing. Moral of the story, we’re meeting them for coffee soon.”

 

   “Oh Yuta. What to do with you?” Jaehyun his tongue. Yuta flips him off. 

 

   “Shut up whore. Is there any food, ya bitch is starving!” Yuta switches up the mood, he already had a lot self evaluation to do when he got home. 

 

   “Of course, I guess lying makes you hungry.” Ten snickers to himself and runs to hide behind Johnny. Yuta couldve totally went after him, but decided against it. Johnny’s house was the only way Yuta was not himself and beating Ten to a pulp…just wasn’t worth it.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trust me I do not know what I’m doing but im TRYING ! i didn’t know how to end this chapter but uh … mf uh … enjoy


	3. three.

**The day came** where Renjun has invited Yuta and Ten over for some coffee. The day when they first met, Yuta had nearly forgotten to text Renjun, only being reminded when he heard a stray cat meowing loudly by his bedroom window at ass o’clock in the morning (3:00 am.) The next morning Renjun has texted and Yuta could hear the boy’s bright smile with every word he wrote. So now here they were in the house, which was larger then it let on from the outside view. 

 

  It wasn’t just Renjun and Sicheng who lived here, it was a group of their Chinese friends who all lived here. A loud, tall boy who went by _three_  names, a shorter one with dimples who was almost like a mother figure for the others and a blonde boy who seemed near Renjun’s age. Yuta felt guilty to admit that he was spacing during their introductions, because he was busy looking for Sicheng. The brown haired boy was nowhere to be found and it bothered Yuta more than it should have but he tried his best. 

 

   “You’re not Korean, are you?” Lucas, Xuxi, _or_ Yukhei (Yuta likes Yukhei the best) suddenly pointed out to him quietly, noticing him sitting alone on their couch.

 

   Yuta looks up at him with a smile, “I’m not. I’m Japanese.”

 

   There’s am awkward silence before Yukhei bursts into a loud laugh. He sits down enthusiastically beside Yuta, “That’s so cool! I always wanted a Japanese friend to help me learn! It’s hard reading the subs on my animes all the time.” A fond chuckle leaves Yuta’s lips. 

 

   “I can help, of course. Where are we starting?” 

 

   Yukhei holds a finger up before Yuta’s fave before darting upstairs like lightning. He comes back down just as fast with a laptop in his hand. “I’ve been watching a couple but I have a friend who recommended me one called Boku No Pico.” 

 

   “No!” Yuta grabs the laptop out of instinct. He looks around, silence enduring and everyone’s eyes on him. “Shit, yo, uh sorry.” Right then, everyone resumes to their conversations.

 

   “Is it wrong?” Yukhei tilts his head to the left in pure confusion and Yuta makes the discovery that his eyes are abnormally large. Besides that, back to the horror of an animation that is _Boku no Pico._

 

   “Yes, it is actually.“ Yuta scrolls past it, muttering a simple, “Whoever recommended this shit is obviously a fake friend.” He hopes Yukhei didn’t hear him and by the way the boy is smiling at Yuta, he knows he said it quietly enough. 

 

   Yukhei lays his head on Yuta’s shoulder, not that Yuta minded. It was a shock, that Yukhei was already so comfortable with him. Yuta clicked on an option he was sure Yukhei would like. “Have you seen this?” 

 

   “No…Death Note?” He’s quiet for a second and Yuta is almost scared he did something before Yukhei _screams_ , “Shit this looks dope!”

 

  “Could you guys please keep it down, Sicheng is still asleep.” Kun scolds softly and Yuta opens his mouth to apologize Yukhei is quick to speak.

   “He wasn’t when I was upstairs.” 

 

   “Oh really?” Kun says looking at Yukhei who nods. “Go check.” 

 

   Yukhei purses his lips and Yuta stands up, “I’ll go, Yukhei seems busy with his things.” He smiles as friendly as he can but it’s hard when he catches Ten’s smirk. 

 

   “Are you sure?” Yuta continues to smile to the point where it hurts. “It’s the third door on the left. Yuta gives a thumbs up and jogs upstairs. It’s a visible contrast from downstairs, which is lively and upbeat, and here is gloomy and downcast. He gives himself a pep talk before he knocks on Sicheng’s door.

 

   “Sicheng, are you awake?” Yuta says softly to the inside but no answer. He debates on just going in, but decided against it, choosing to knock again. “It’s me. Yuta.” The door isn’t locked and it’s that much more tempting to go in. _Don’t_ , he thinks, _that’s invading his privacy._ He didn’t want to just leave it be without knowing whether he was actually asleep or not, his hand already on the doorknob. “I’m coming in.” 

 

   The sight is one Yuta wishes he didn’t see. Sicheng was awake, for sure, yet his frail body was pressed against the far wall his bed was pushed up against, shaking and crying softly. Yuta shuts the door behind him, looking around for Jiu Zhu, spotting him at the foot of the bed, fast asleep. “Sicheng.” 

 

   He comes closer and the boy moves his arms from his face, revealing his bright red eyes and chapped lips. It hurts. “Hey buddy, what’s wrong?”

 

   Sicheng doesn’t answer, just tries his best to hold back his sobs. Yuta could see he was in pain, sitting on the edge of the bed far from Sicheng. “It’s ok to cry. It’s ok to cry, I’m not here to judge you. I just came to check up on you yeah?” Sicheng pulls at his hair as he hides his face in his knees, muttering things in Chinese, broken and hard to pull together; his sobs were too long to speak coherently. 

 

  “I should get Renjun.” Sicheng lifts his head and scoots closer to Yuta, on his knees and holding Yuta’s shoulder. 

 

   “No…you can’t.” His Korean is choppy but it was understandable. “Do not get Renjun. Please.” Sicheng says with such urgency that it scares Yuta. _Why wouldn’t he want Renjun to come help him?_ Yuta was confused  what to do, to go against Sicheng or listen to him. He decides on the latter.  

 

    Yuta watches Sicheng sit back down, trying to calm himself down. “Do you...want a hug?” 

 

   Sicheng glares at him and moves back to his original position. Wrong move, wasn’t it? Yuta wasn’t sure to leave or to stay but he knows  deep inside, he wants to stay. It was almost like Sicheng had this string on Yuta’s finger, pulling the rest of him closer to him. Yuta scans Sicheng then looks away. His hands are folded in his lap, his fingers still like rock. 

 

   “Go.” Sicheng finally says. Although it wasn’t what Yuta would’ve preferred to hear him say, he obeys. 

 

   Before he leaves the room, he lets out a tiny ‘Bye’ and waves at Sicheng who still glares at him. He closes the door and hurried downstairs. When he reaches the first floor, he had plans to be as stealthy as he could but the way he plops onto the floor, it catches the attention of the five seated at the dinner table.  

 

   “You were up there long.” Chenle mentions with a straight face.” 

 

   Yuta scratches his head with a dry chuckle, “Um, yeah, I was. He’s awake, just...um.” 

 

   “Just what?” The way Renjun’s eyebrows furrow scares Yuta. He can’t take it anymore. Yuta pulls the chair from Kun out and takes a seat. 

 

   “When I went inside he was crying really bad and then I asked him if I could bring you in,” he motions to Renjun, “then he stopped crying and said not to. Then I offered him a hug and he glared at me, after a while he told me to go.” Yuta explains as cautiously as he can. Panic rises in Chenle’s eyes and he mumbles something to Yukhei in Chinese. Yuta and Ten both share a look of worry with each other then look around at everyone else. 

 

   Renjun scoots from the table and disappears behind the kitchen door. Everyone else stands up when Renjun comes back with two bottles of pills in his hands. 

 

   “I’m so sorry, but we have to ask you to leave. We have to give Sicheng… medication and it’s really personal for us.” Chenle says apologetically. 

 

   Yuta stands up, “No it’s okay. We understand, some other time?” 

 

   “Yeah.” Chenle hesitates, “some other time.” He purses his lips and begins to speak again before an ear piercing scream comes from upstairs. Yuta only hopes it isn’t Sicheng but he knows. Ten grabs Yuta’s hands and leads him out, losing the chance to say bye since they’ve always descended upstairs. 

 

   “Fuck.” Is all Yuta can say when they get in the car. Ten rubs his back out of comfort. Yuta didn’t know what it meant or what was going on and it wasn’t his business but he couldn’t help but try and put two and two together. It was scary, Sicheng was scary. But Yuta knew it was one of those good fears: the fear that you knew you have but you put yourself in the path of it anyway. All Yuta could think of was Sicheng. 

 

   He’s glad he went in.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boku no Pico was tramautizing.


	4. four.

 

 **“Yuta, can you** please stop talking!” Taeyong snaps and looks away. Yuta’s smile falters as he stares at Taeyong then looks at Jaehyun. Jaehyun purses his lips, going to comfort Taeyong. He wasn’t sure why Taeyong was so on edge, no one was. As much as they pressed, he wouldn’t budge or anything. He coughs and walks over to Ten and Johnny, who are engaged in an English conversation. 

 

   He leans on the counter next to Ten, “Good morning fellas, speak Korean.” 

 

   “Fuck you.” Ten says then breaks into a smile. 

 

    “I feel like going out. Are you guys down?” Yuta coughs out, fixing his now fading lilac hair. He switches between Ten and Johnny’s eyes before they nod approvingly. “The park is fine, right?”

 

  Ten shouts, “Yeah!” back at Yuta, already being lead upstairs by his boyfriend. A disapproving sigh emits from Yuta’s mouth, suspicions rising in his mind about how long the two could take. He brushes it off with a huff and strolls outside.  

 

*******

 

   When they finally left, Yuta realized how great of a decision he made to let Johnny drive. He trusts the older with his life, much less his own car, and he trusts Johnny’s judgement when it comes to Ten. Johnny driving meant Ten _had_ to sit in front, which Yuta didn’t mind one bit, reminiscing on the most recent time they drove alone. 

 

   Yuta doesn’t have to worry about anything like that happening again, at least not now. Ten knows better than to run that by Johnny. It really did shock Yuta how well the two fit together. At first glance, they didn’t seem very similar but the more time Yuta spent with them, he realize they’re a perfect match. Yuta wanted a relationship like it, so badly and usually it didn’t occur to him he was lonely, but watching them in his moment hurt _just a bit._ He gazes out the window, watching as the all too familiar trees pull into view. 

 

   The sight tightens his chest, making him want to roll into the traffic just to smell the fresh oxygen. When Johnny finally parks, Yuta is quick to get out. It was getting claustrophobic in there almost. He wasn’t sure what his plans were to do here but he knew something’ll come up. His legs lose feeling and he doesn’t even realize he’s skipping in the walkway of trees, leaves falling around him. _Reminds me of home._

 

He sits on a bench just by the lakefront, a group of turtles and baby ducks chilling just beside him. “This is ridiculous.” Yuta goes to stand up and looks behind him. His eyes squint. 

 

    _Renjun?_ He’s not alone. The figure beside him in indecipherable from this distance, clad in a large brown hoodie with the hoodie pulled over his face. “Yuta!” His cheery voice resonates across the park. Yuta smiles widely at him and decides to stay where he is, seeing that Renjun was already heading towards him. He still stands beside the bench, just to put space between him and baby animals behind him.

 

   Renjoin greets him with a hug, the boy embracing Yuta and to which Yuta did the same. When he pulls away, Yuta finally sees who he brought with him. _Sicheng_. It was almost surreal seeing him. Yuta would be lying if he said he didn’t think Sicheng was the prettiest thing he’s ever seen. Said boy scans Yuta from the feet up, their eyes finally meeting. The boy’s eyes were a wondrous shape, pointy and small yet so round and full of he answers Yuta had questions to. 

 

   His nose was rounded and shiny, and his lips, oh Good Heavens, his _lips._ They were full, dark pink and glossy. Yuta licks his own, Sicheng’s reminding of his own chapped ones. “Hi Sicheng.” He finally days after what felt forever. 

   “Renjun.” Sicheng tugs his shirt and whispers into his ear, Renjun nods understandingly.

 

   “He wants to talk to you. Is Ten here?” Yuta lets out a breath with a grin, then points over to the trees where Johnny and Ten were having their own private photoshoot. Renjun runs over and it’s just Yuta and Sicheng left behind at the benches. 

 

   Yuta motions to the seats, “Have a seat?”

 

   “Okay.” Sicheng sits on the farther end of the bench, right in front of the animals and Yuta thanks him internally before sitting on the other end. Considering what happened almost a month ago, he didn’t want to press any harder than he has on Sicheng. He sits almost awkwardly, nibbling on his lip and his hands on his jeans. “Sit closer.” 

 

   “Why?” Yuta clammers to cover his mouth, scooting closer instantly. 

 

   Sicheng narrows eyes and frowns, “Can’t talk to you that way.” 

 

   “Right.” Yuta agrees. Back to square one. He watches Sicheng reach down and grab a flower. He holds the pink earth in his palm, inspecting it with calm anger that Yuta can sense. He decides to make a comment. “Pr–“

 

    Sicheng then crushes the flower in his hand. Yuta gasps softly but composes himself. Suddenly, Sicheng turns to Yuta. 

 

   “You told Renjun.” 

 

    “I told Renjun what?” Yuta slips a finger under the collar of his black turtle neck. 

 

    “Me. You told Renjun, me.” Sicheng says short and emotionless, eyes boring in Yuta’s soul almost. He was a like brick wall. THen, Yuta realizes what he’s talking about. _Sicheng was mad about it?_ Only Lord knows what Sicheng would’ve done to himself if Yuta didn’t say anything.

 

   “Oh that.” 

 

   “That.” Sicheng repeats in the same tones he’s been using since he arrived but Yuta can feel the underlying mockery.

 

   “What was I supposed to do?” 

 

   “Listen to me.” 

 

   Yuta sighs defeatedly. The hurt in his tone makes Yuta feel guilty and the feelings from that afternoon roll back in. 

 

   “I’m sorry.” 

 

   Sicheng frowns, “You’re not.” He grits his teeth. 

 

   Yuta wasn’t sure how to respond at all. He opens his mouth but remains silent, playing with his fingers. 

 

   “You told them. I hate that medicine.” Sicheng’s voice wavers and when Yuta look, fresh tears were rolling down his face. “You them to give it to me.” 

 

   “Sicheng, I didn’t know they would do that. I’m so sorry, it’s not your fault.” Yuta sits closer and wraps an arm around Sicheng. He tenses but as Yuta rubs his back, he calms down. His sobs gets harder but they’re still quiet that Yuta can barely hear them. He doesn’t want to think about how often Sicheng cries for him to be able to hush them so well. The thought makes his chest constrict. 

 

   Sicheng grips Yuta’s red jacket in his hand for dear life, sniffling. “You told them.”

 

   “I’m so sorry, Sicheng. I’m so sorry.” _But I had to._ He lays his head on Sicheng’s head, hiding him tightly. “I’m so sorry. Please forgive me.”  

 

   “I-I can’t.” Sicheng suddenly pulls away, eyes urgent and unexpectedly fearful. “You told them.” He looks at Yuta frantically before standing up and running away. Yuta holds his head in his heads, a pounding headache creeping up on him. Before he knows it, hot tears are falling from his eyes and onto his jeans. He runs his hands through his hair, then pulls his hands on his forehead, stopping at his hairline.

 

   He wasn’t sure why he was crying but he knew he wanted to stop. Despite how much he tries to, the tears multiply by the millions. He wishes he could control how fast the tears fall but once he hears the first sob crack from his throat, more come out. Yuta wouldn’t have imagined this day ending with him crying in the middle of a park. 

 

   “Yuta! Yuta, are you okay? What’s wrong?” Ten frantically rushes to Yuta, hopping over the seat and embracing him. 

 

   The Japanese male composes himself, “I don’t fucking know. I don’t know why– why I’m crying.” He laughs and wipes an oncoming tear with his pinkie. The laugh scares him, do dry and sad, so unlike his usual wide smiled roar of contentment. 

 

   

   “It’s okay, stop crying. Let’s calm down for a second, yeah?” Johnny sits on the other side of Yuta, rubbing his knee. Yuta only sobs harder. 

 

   “Sicheng, did he– did he leave?” Yuta’s gaze switches between his two friends. He watches as they both nod and places his head in his hands again. “What’s wrong with me?” 

 

   “Nothing’s _wrong_ with you. You’re just overwhelmed. Sicheng is…mysterious. But hey, you’ll figure him out. I know you will.” Ten points a finger in Yuta’s chest. 

 

   “You’re emotionally attached to him already,” Johnny starts, “That’s why you’re crying. Sicheng is lucky to have someone like you want to be his friend.”

 

   “Yeah! He’s just as overwhelmed as you are, Renjun told me he’s not the best as communicating with people.” 

 

   “Can we just go home?” Yuta shrugs it all off. “I don’t wanna talk about this anymore.” He gets up and heads towards the car, a massive headache creeping upon him. He just wants to sleep. 

 

   Yuta doesn’t cry often enough to have the nap you take after crying feeling memorized but he knows it’ll be good. He knows he won’t dream, he hopes he won’t dream. He just wants to rest. He wants to rest and forget about today. 

 

 

 

   

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first story on here


End file.
